


Is it worth it?

by DemonsCry2



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: perspective poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCry2/pseuds/DemonsCry2
Summary: Alex contemplates his job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not plagiarized. I am DemonCry from FFnet

Is the world worth it?  
Is it worth the isolation, the loneliness?

Is it worth the fear of dying every day?

Is it worth putting my live on the line for complete strangers?

Is it worth all the lies I've told, the pain id caught?

Is it worth putting up with blackmail and threats to friends and family?

Is it worth is worth the deaths that follow me, the ghosts that haunt me?

Is it worth the blood on my hands?

Is it worth the lives i have saved?

Is it worth the betrayals, the traitors?

Is it worth my very soul?

I am Alex Rider and my answer

is yes.


End file.
